


Delightful Motherf**ker

by BiteTheApple



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Bicycles, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Crema Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/pseuds/BiteTheApple
Summary: Day 2 in Crema and Timmy wants Armie to teach him...🚴🏼♂️





	Delightful Motherf**ker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all - I’m having a short hiatus from 'Secret Diary...' while I wait for inspiration to strike so I just rattled off this little delightful quicky - mainly for my own amusement but I hope you like! 
> 
> Tea-break-smut-fic I like to call this. 😂Enjoy! ✌🏼

  
“Armie please teach me!”

Fuck, those four words sent Armie’s pulse racing! And it was a good job that his face was already red and sweaty from the bike ride. Oh, the things he would like to teach him - but sadly Timmy was only talking about riding a bike hands-free.

Within two days of arriving in Italy, Armie Hammer - father of one, philanthropist, seasoned Hollywood actor, heir to a fortune - had fallen hook, line and sinker for his beautiful new co-star – who just happened to be a boy. This was not good. Not good at all. He was straight for heaven’s sake – oh and let’s not forget married. But there was no denying it - this beautiful creature had sent him into a tailspin. It was going to be a long, hard two months!

Timmy had given him a tour around the small town before they set off into the surrounding countryside to test out the bicycles that they would be riding for the movie. They were old 1980’s originals, complete with authentic rust and painfully hard seats, so the sooner they got used to them the better – there was a lot of bike riding to shoot.

Timmy was a typical city boy, more accustomed to subways and busy sidewalks than travelling on two wheels and wasn’t all that confident – he’d only just about mastered steering and breaking much to Armie’s amusement. “You sure you don’t need stabilisers?” he joked.

“Stop making fun of me big man. There wasn’t much call for a bike in Hell’s Kitchen, unlike where you come from, island boy,” laughed Timmy.

“Hey don’t knock it. It was the only way I could sneak out to meet girls stuck out on Treasure Island.” They already felt a closeness after just forty-eight hours.

Armie being Armie couldn’t help but show off and rode down the country lane with ease, non-handed, even though a large part of him was feeling completely ridiculous at the lengths he was going to - trying to impress his new ‘dance partner’. When he flew past and overtook Timmy, both hands casually laced behind his head, Timmy shouted, “Fuck man – how do you do that?!”

“Its all in the thighs buddy!” he called back, secretly pleased that his macho posturing had caught Timmy’s eye. But then getting a grip and wondering _what the fuck was he doing?! _This was madness.

He waited for Timmy to catch him up and attempted to explain how one would go about riding non handed, whilst surreptitiously checking out the bulge in the front of his grey sweat shorts and pondering over what his prominent Adams apple might feel like under his tongue.

“Ok, so you need to start by riding as normal then sit up really straight and lift your hands off the handlebars – don’t lean forward like you would if you were holding on or you’ll wobble and fall. You ready?”

Timmy set off. Armie, still slightly bemused at how a sort-of grown man needed bike riding lessons, shouted, “Look straight ahead! That’s it – not too fast, nice and steady. Squeeze with your legs to steer!”

Timmy seemed to be getting the hang of it and picked up speed. “You’re a great teacher Armie!” he called out – but with that, the bike suddenly lurched to the right and flipped over, catapulting Timmy against the thick trunk of a tree. “Aggghhh!” he cried out, clutching his side.

Armie threw his own bike down and sprinted the hundred yards to where Timmy lay with his shoulders and head leaned against the tree and his legs sprawled out in front of him, a grimace of pain on his face. “Are you ok Ba…. Timmy?” (Fuck he nearly said Baby!) “Let me see.” And he hunkered down in between Tim’s outstretched legs and gently lifted the leg of the shorts. “I can’t see anything. I think its higher up. Do you mind if I just…”?

“Yeah go ahead, I daren’t look. I’m already in trouble with Luca for cutting my foot last week.” And he lowered the waistband down so Armie could get a closer look at his hip. “Ow, it hurts!”

“Ooh that looks bad, but I think you’ll live,” Armie said as he eased Timmy’s shorts down low to see the wound. It was a large graze the size of a fist, red and sore looking. Tiny droplets of blood formed on the surface - and for some reason unknown to him, Armie found those oozes of Timmy’s blood absolutely mesmerising. Without thinking, he swiped his middle finger over the wound, catching the blood and then popped it into his mouth and sucked.

“Eww buddy. Why did you do that?”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s the Dad in me, I guess. Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking…I…” Armie trailed off. He really didn’t know what he was thinking.

Timmy laughed, “Ok Dad,” and then looked at him through those long, black lashes, and then down at the graze and then back up to meet Armie eyes and said in a low voice, “Its bleeding again.”

Armie hitched in a breath and felt his cock grow full and heavy as he leaned forward towards Timmy’s prominent, wounded hip and sucked. Timmy hissed in through his teeth and then gripped Armie’s hair and groaned “Fuck” and parted his legs wider and thrust his hips up.

Armie felt dizzy and consumed with an urge to just fucking devour him! To take him and make him his. To mark his other hip. To push anything inside him – fingers, tongue, cock – whatever. Just to be inside him.

He shifted across and mouthed up and down Timmy’s swollen cock through the shorts, leaving wet marks on the grey cloth and breathing in the boy’s musky, sweet scent, “Oh god I want you. You have no fucking idea what you are doing to me.”

“I want you too. Anything. Please.” Tim panted and threw his head back, mouth open, eyes closed.

Armie shuffled up and, holding Timmy’s hands up over his head against the tree trunk, slowly licked his throat and up the side of his neck. “Can I kiss you?”

Tim open his eyes and laughed, “You’ve just fucking sucked my blood like Dracula so I think a kiss would be fine, don’t you?”

Armie held his face in both hands and licked his mouth before gently placing his lips on his and locking their mouths together. He could taste vanilla and blood and lemons and it was fucking intoxicating. Timmy squirmed underneath him and let out a little moan of pleasure.

He pushed his mouth down harder on Timmy’s and his full weight on his stomach and chest and ground their hard cocks together, the grazed hip forgotten. There was no going back from here. “Fuck Tim, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Perfect. I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone so much in my life.”

“Whaat? Armie, stop, stop. Slow down. I …thought this was just a kiss. I’ve never…”

Armie pulled away. “You’ve never what?”, he asked, the wind completely knocked out of his sails.

“Ok, cards on the table Armie, I’ve never been with a guy before.”

He couldn’t breathe. Oh, to be this boy’s first would just about be the most fucking mind-blowing experience of his life. To start by gently opening him up with his tongue, then slipping one, two fingers in - and then to ease his cock in slowly, slowly while Tim gazed up at him. To press a hand on his tiny stomach and know that he was inside there. Fuck! His cock nearly burst out of his shorts just thinking about it.

But wait – how old was this kid? Was he nineteen? Twenty? Oh fuck. This was so inappropriate. And unprofessional. And dangerous. What the fuck was he thinking?! He rolled off him and said, “Sorry, oh god, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you stop me sooner?” and started to stand up, his face red again with embarrassment.

Timmy grabbed his hand, pulled him back down and whispered in his ear, “Armie, please teach me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in reference to AH's IG post in case you didn’t know - ooh the theories rattling around are certainly fun to read. 😀
> 
> Impressive riding Mr H!
> 
> P & L dear readers❤️


End file.
